herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blitzen (Magnus Chase)
Blitzen also known as Blitz is the 20-year-old dwarf-demigod son of the Norse love goddess Freya and a dwarf named Billi (who was eaten by Fenris Wolf) and one of the main characters in the Norse mythology series Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard. He along with an elf named Hearthstone, posed as homeless people in order to watch over Magnus Chase (a demigod son of Frey) on the orders of the god Mimir. ''Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard'' ''The Sword of Summer'' Blitz first appears one winter in Boston, waking up Magnus and tells him that a middle aged man and a blonde haired girl (who are later revealed to be Magnus's uncle Fredrick and cousin Annabeth) are hanging up flyers with Magnus's face on them and tells Magnus to look for fellow homeless man Hearth before disappearing. He and Hearth later come to Magnus's aid when he is battling the fire giant Surt. During the fight, Blitz is kicked by Surt across Longfellow Bridge. Magnus orders Blitz to get his uncle Randolph to safety while he deals with Surt. He and Hearthstone search the nine worlds for Magnus. They find him, but he breaks his arm which Magnus heals. They are about to tell him about why they where watching him, when the squirrel alarm sounds. The three flee into the hall when Magnus' hall mates offer to cover them while they go back to Midgard. They wind up at Fenway where they tell Magnus that they where told he was a son of Frey and to watch him. He stays behind while Hearth and Magnus look for his sword Sumarbrander due to sunlight petrifying him. Blitz meets up with Magnus and Hearth at the T stop. He has a bag which worries Hearth. When Magnus tells him the sword is not with his body and Hearth was knocked out, when they spot Sam (a demigod daughter of Loki and the Valkyrie who brought Magnus to Valhalla) and follow her. They follow her until they loss and plan to go to the Charles to find Sumarbrander. Sam then assaults them until Magnus disarms her. After a short argument she joins them. The four travel to a dock where he throws Mimir into the water to hydrate him. He explains to them that they have until next week to find the sword and delay Ragnarok. Blitz gets worried at the mention of Fenris Wolf. Mimir offers them knowledge in exchange for their servaces. They decline and he leaves. They decide to talk about it over lunch. On their way to lunch he hides in the shadows to avoid being petrified. When they reach the food court at the transportation building, he and Hearth grab a table and have an argument in sign language. When Magnus and Sam get back they are approached by a pigeon who threatens them with no lunch if they do not listen to him, Magnus agrees despite the others urging not to. He brings them their lunch in the form of an eagle and eats it. Sam then claims it is a jotnar. When it takes off with Magnus he, Sam and Hearth follow it and find him on the roof of the Boston public library. When he climbs down and tells them what he found out, they say he made a bad move but nevertheless leave to go fishing. When they reach the docks, a frost giant named Harald lets the demigods use his boat but not him and Hearth. When Hearth hits a bucket on his head it dents on his skull. He agrees to find shelter and meet Sam and Magnus at the library. While the demigods go fishing, he and Hearthstone do some research as to what to do next. They wait for Magnus at the public library and talk with Big Boy, the pigeon, while they wait. When he leaves Magnus suddenly appears and the three are startled but compare notes. Once they finish he is worried what this might mean. He hands the others sandwiches and sleeping bags. When Hearth falls asleep he and Magnus talk about bone steel and elf culture. He then tells Magnus they will climb Yggdrasil in the morning to get to his home world. He, Hearth, Sam and Magnus meet at a duckling statue in the public garden to get to Nidevllir. He say he and Hearth burnt it out using it but Magnus could use it. He helps Sam and Hearth hold off the advancing Valkyries and einherjar. When Magnus opens the rift he is the first one in. When they arrive at the world tree they start to climb branches until they find a knothole leading where Sumarbrander, the sword, wants to go. Hearth then gets stuck and they are attacked by Ratatosk. He and Magnus flee into the vanishing knothole while Sam covers Hearth with her hijab, which camouflages them. He and Magnus land in Volkswagen where the light does not petrifie him. He leads Magnus to the Hall of Many Seats. Along the way they are greeted by warriors that Blitz does not care for. When they get to the boat they meet the goddess Freya, his mother. He forces himself to listen to his mother as she tells them to get her new earrings in Nidavellir. She gives them a pouch of red gold and sends them to the land of dwarves. The two land in Nidavellir and head to Nabbi's tavern. Then they head to the counter he orders them mead and soda and asks for a meeting with Junior. After some bartering the bartender agreed and he tells Magnus a little about dwarf history and culture. They eat nachos while they wait for Junior. When he arrives he talks bad about Blitz's father and mocks how he died. Blitz shows him the red gold at Magnus' urging and the two agree to a contest of crafting. When Junior leaves, Sam and Hearth enter and he is hugged by the elf. They fill each other in on their stories and Blitz says he is no good at crafting and that Junior is the best. He then says that if he loses, he will be decapitated. He takes everyone back to his apartment and makes them spring rolls. He explains the contest in more depth and tells then why Junior hates him and what happened to his father. After that he head to his bedroom. The next day during the contest he first makes a duck out of stress, which could triple in size. On the second round, Magnus gives Blitz the idea to make armor, as the dwarf is into fashion. During the next phase he is aided by Magnus is making a bulletproof chain mail necktie. After making a reversible bulletproof in the third round, the judging commences. After he is declared the winner he asks for the earrings, new rope that will replace Gleipnir, and for Junior to say he was wrong and the location of the Fenris Wolf's island in exchange for the red gold. Junior gives him the first three but said he lied about visiting the island. He says that the island's location is classified but that Thor might know where it is.When Junior realizes Sam was a shapeshifter, and sabotaged the contest, he and the others ran for their lives. While running he tells everyone to duck into an ally, where he is caught in a net and taken to his mother. When he reaches his friends in Jotunheim, Magnus stops the thunder god Thor from killing him and Hearth help him up. When authors says he will join the others to invade a Giant's fortress to find Mjolnir. He asks Magnus about it and offers him a piece of Marvin. Blitz says that his mother made him take part in festive events but he came as soon as he could. Blitz says how he mets up everyone's lives recently but Magnus defends him. He and Hearth share a tent for the night. He leads the way when the four climb a cliff. When they reach a chasm across from their destination the rest and think of how to get across. Hearth summons one of Spleinir's sons to transport them across. When the four pile on the house jumps of the cliff. When the horse lands he helps Hearthstone get off and watches him while Sam and Magnus get information on Mjølnir and rescue Gunilla (a demigod daughter of Thor and captain of the Valkyries). He aids Magnus when he broke his leg. They meet up with Gerriod and barter for Thor's weapon. He agrees in they play catch for ten minutes. They agree and he throws hot coals at them. He carries Magnus and is blinded when embers hit his eyes. After Magnus tells Gerriod his daughters are dead, the giant throws Collins at them until the ceiling caves in and kills himself. When he recovers Gunilla holds him hostage. The Valkyrie captain releases him after everyone drops their weapons. When they send her back to Valhalla they retreive Thor's back up weapon. The Thunder God arrives and accepts it and sends them where they need to be. Blitzen ends up at a department store in Nidavellir and hears that Junior is being riduculed for his poor crafting during their competition. As well as that his fashionable armor is all the rage, he says that after tonight his dream well come true. He meets up with Hearth and the demigods at Long Wharf. He gets teary eyed when Magnus says the four of them are a team. When they meet the dwarf brothers he tells his friends that they well trey to kill, abandon and steal from them. But they get tickets regardless. On the way to Lyngvi he is fiddling with his ascot. When they dock the dwarf brothers demand their valuables for a return trip, which he says they well not come back for them. Magnus says that they do not need a return trip and the brothers leave. The for then go to face the wolf. When they found the Fenris Wolf he began taunting them. He says that his father's bones are around hear somewhere. He is about to charge the wolf but Sam and Magnus hold him back. He is snapped out of it by Hearthstone. Gunilla arrives with two other Valkeryies and Magnus's hall mates. When Gunilla order their arrest Magnus' hall mates refused to do so. When Surt and his Fire giants arrive wearing chain mail suits he says they stole his designs. He charges at one of the fire giants and impales him with his harpoon. He then attacks the wolf head on but has his throat slit. Hearth casts a protection spell to keep him safe. Magnus sees his ascot change from silk to chain mail, which saves his life, he is helped to Magnus and Sam by Hearthstone. When the island starts to fade he and the others rush to the shore. When T.J. Pulls out a Frey Boat he and everyone else gets aboard. He and Hearth have an argument in sigh language about who has a dumber plan, but wind up having a poking contest instead. When Magnus tries to heal Halfborn he warns him that the strain might be to much for him. When they arrive at the hotel he and the others are escorted to the feast hall where the thanes call him, Hearth and Sam Magnus' questionable companions. Before judgement can be past X reveals himself to be Odin. Once the all-father tells what he has been doing the last two years he awards Magnus and his friends. He releases Blitzen of his services to Mimir and we'll help him open up his shop. Odin even allows an endorsement deal, much to the dwarves joy. Odin gives him full access to all of the nine worlds. Blitzen attends the funeral held for the fallen Valkyries at the public garden. He says that he is planning to have his shop located on Becan Street. Appearance Blitz has "saddle leather" skin and black hair. Gallery imagemcatgoabpp .jpeg Trivia *Unlike Hearth, Blitz hates sunlight. It will turn him to stone. Category:Male Category:Dwarves Category:Book Heroes Category:Supporters